YuGiOh Battle City Bloopers
by BakuraSenov
Summary: I got extremely bored in my spare time. This is a mass of Battle City Bloopers I made up, and decided to type them out.


Bloopers of Battle City:

* * *

::When Kaiba is trying out his new duel disk against the robot::

High pitched voice: Now drawing one- voice goes deep- card. Set one card face down…Wow, my voice is low. Must have gone through puberty…

Kaiba stares at it like its insane.

---

::When its showing the Pharaoh and Kaiba on the tablet::

Yami's arms drop: Ow, that stance was starting to kill me.

Ishizu stares at it.

Yami quickly stick his arm back: Sorry, You saw nothing…

---

::The duel projectors (when Kaiba is trying the duel disk) fan out west and east::

A large rainbow goes from one duel projector to the other ones

Kaiba and Mokuba stare at it

Mokuba blinks: Seto, I didn't know these were supposed to project rainbows.

Kaiba: They aren't…

---

::When Kaiba's face is up on the big screen tv over Domino::

A large cloth goes over the screen, covering it completely.

Bakura stands on top of the tv, laughing like the maniac he is, and then looses his balance and falls off, never to be seen again…

---

::When it shows a close up of Yami and Tea's pants::  
Narrator with deep voice: Tight pants are now in again!

Bakura: Rats, I hate tight pants. They look horrible on me.

Marik: I think they look sexy on you.

Bakura: 0.0

---

::When Kaiba is up in the helicopter, and sticks his finger up, pointing to the sky::

His finger gets caught in the blades of the helicopter, and all stare as he is ripped to streds, appearing back on the ground like sliced cheese: Shit that hurt…

---

::Showing a close up of Yami's deck with Dark Magician in the front::

Dark Magician's hand turned into a L and appears on his forehead: Looser!

Yami just blinks.

---

::Close up of Marik with his minions, wearing the cloak, surrounded by two purple flames::

One of the flames tip over in the air and catch Marik's head on fire: Ow! Get it off! Get it off!: he starts running around frantically.

Odion appears out of nowhere with a fire extinguisher, and hoses Marik down.

Marik is now covered in white foam: Thanks, Odion: still obviously pissed off.

You're welcome, Master Marik: Odion says, oblivious to Marik's rage.

---

::Showing Ishizu telling Kaiba about things in front of the statue, Kaiba on his knees::

Ishizu: I just has sex with your little brother. I thoroughly enjoyed it.

Kaiba falls to the ground: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

---

::Showing Bakura and Marik with flames around them::

Bakura: You know, I should kill you for catching me on fire with your rod.

Marik: You know how wrong that sounds?

Bakura: … Yes.

---

::Bakura grabbing some random guy's shirt and bringing him close::

Bakura: Where is the all you can eat buffet!?

Guy: I-I don't know! I mean it!

Bakura: Then why are you so fat? You aren't a girl, so you can't be pregnant. Meaning you've just eaten a considerable sum of food.

Marik randomly shows up: You should be the next Sherlock Holmes, Bakura.

Bakura turns: You think?

Marik: sweatdrops.

---

::Showing Joey laughing evilly from Marik controlling him::

Yami sighs: Tristen, you gave him caffeine and sugar, didn't you?

Tristen: …Maybe.

---

::Showing the two guys with the masks who work with Marik::

Short One: -singing- In dreams he saaaaang to me! Oh shot! I'm singing Phantom of the Opera. Dang…

Tall One: Yeah. Maybe we should try out…

---

::Joey gripping his head from being controlled::

Joey: Ow…big hangover. I knew I should've have gone to that bar with Bakura…

Yami: 0.0

---

::Showing the large explosion::

Marik sweatdrops: I knew I should've have given Bakura that nitro glycerin…bad idea.

Kaiba looking petrified at his destroyed office: My office! Bakura!: turns red with fury.

---

::Kaiba lunging forward, Obelisk doing the same::

Kaiba: I finally mastered the art of voodoo dolls! Fear me! I have one of you, Yugi!

Yami sweatdrops: Kaiba doesn't know much about dueling, does he? You don't have to do what the monster does, Kaiba.

Kaiba glares at him: Shut up! Shut up! I'll do what I want!: grabs Yami voodoo doll, and rips its limbs off.

Yami's actual limps come off, though there's no blood.

Bakura snaps his fingers and exclaims: Damn! There's no blood! Damn you stupid dubbing Americans! Kaiba, give the voodoo doll back!: snatches voodoo doll back from Kaiba, who goes to weep in a corner.

---

::Marik flying off in Bakura's dream:  
Marik: And I forgot to mention! I've joined the X-Men team and am now a hero!

Bakura just stares.

---

::Marik on his motorcycle::

Marik: -singing- I'm b-b-b-badddddd to the bone!

---

::Bakura and Marik looking pissed off about something::  
Marik: Bakura, why did we let your hikari take over again?

Ryou is dancing around randomly.

Bakura shrugged: I dunno, but it's entertaining, to say the least.

---

::Bakura staring up at the shiny light::  
Bakura: Oooh Shiny!

Marik sweatdrops: Snap out of it Bakura!: slaps him.

Bakura growls and sends Marik to the shadow realm: My shiny!

---

::Close up of the pointy end of the millennium rod, next to Yami Marik's chest::

YM: Hahahahaha! I will now surpass all of you emo people by stabbing myself in the heart!

Bakura sweatdrops: You're a retard. That'll only kill you.

YM: Shut up! You're just jealous that I'm more emo then you!

Bakura: No…not really.

---

::Showing Mai in a light, with petals around her::  
Kurama (from YuYuHakusho) randomly shows up, being the source of the roses.

Hiei sighs and grabs Kurama, dragging him off.

Yu-Gi-Oh director gets pissed and sends Bakura after Hiei, though, they both end up in the shadow realm, with Kurama looking utterly confused.

---

::Bakura with all the purple lightning around him::  
Bakura: Hahahahha! I should join the X-Men! I could whoop all their aes!

Marik: You do know that the X-Men are the good guys, right?

Bakura: Oh, really? Okay, I'll join the metal head guy!

Marik: Magneto?

Bakura: Yup!

---

::Showing Yami Marik when the eye of Ra glows a whole bunch on his forehead::  
YM screams like a girl and covers his eyes: Ow ow ow! Too bright! Who designed this piece of crap!?

Kaiba whistles aimlessly.

---

::Bakura with the Destiny Board on the field::  
Bakura: Guess what it spells, Pharaoh! I'll give you a hint, it starts with 'F' and is 5 letters long.

Yami: Fools?

Bakura laughs: No, but close! It's Fuck U!

Yami stares.

---

::Kaiba throwing his hand out, and dice comes out::  
Kaiba: Yes! I got a four! I'm going to beat you Mokuba!  
Mokuba sweatdrops: It's just Candy Land, brother.

---

::Bakura with his double moving forward::  
Bakura looks at Bakura 2: I have a double?

Bakura 2: Apparently.

Bakura 1: Sweet! We outnumber the Pharaoh!

Bakura 2: Yup!

---

::Bakura staring at his duel disk that's glowing::

Bakura: The fuck? What's up with this thing?

Kaiba again whistles aimlessly.

---

::Yugi with one of his eyes missing::

Yugi: Yami, I miss my eye.

Yami: I know. There's plenty of times when I miss both my eyes.

---

::Yami Marik fused with Ra::

YM: And!!! I just had sex with this thing last night! We're going to have a baby!

Everyone just stares at him.

* * *

And that's it! This goes with a video on YouTube, Which is called Requiem for a Dream. I based my ideas off that.

Without spaces: http // www .youtube. com/ watch ?v Po2c78uou6k


End file.
